


The Rumours about Mr Hyde

by Pancakes_With_No_Clean_Fryingpans



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, The lodgers like to gossip, they also come up with some crazy rumours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakes_With_No_Clean_Fryingpans/pseuds/Pancakes_With_No_Clean_Fryingpans
Summary: Jasper gets curious about Mr Hyde, and soon regrets asking once the Lodgers launch into a wild set of stories about his possible origins.Originally written as part of an Art/Writing trade with the wonderful Disque!





	The Rumours about Mr Hyde

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on AO3 and definitly the most dialogue heavy fic I've ever done.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Please feel free to leave me comments and critque in the comments on how to improve my work!

“You look rough.”

Jasper looked up at the smiling figure of Mr Bird standing by the doorframe. He looked rough? He felt rough. Last night had been something, to say the least. Better than the previous night obviously but still.

“Urgh.”

Mr Bird laughed softly at his response.

“Yeah, it tends to get a bit crazy with Mr Hyde around but it keeps things interesting for sure.”

“Is Mr Hyde always like that?”

‘That’, in this case, meaning ‘prone to busting down the doors at two in the morning with the mad scientist of legend and their creation in tow’.

“Near enough.”

“It comes with being part vampire!” Came Mr Archer’s voice suddenly from down the hall. Appearing with a crate of pots that Mr Bird quietly thanked him for, he went on to explain.

“There’s rumours going about that, Mr H. is actually the unfortunate love child of Dracula~”

“Really!?”

“Stop spreading lies, Archer!” Miss Ito called out from the next room.

“It’s true!”

“Codswallop. It’s about as true as that tale of Mr Mosley being part mole.”

“Well…. We never actually proved Mosley wasn’t-” Mr Archer tried to counter before being cut off.

“Don’t you start.” Snapped Miss Ito, poking her head in to look at him. “Listen, Mr Kaylock. Mr Hyde is most certainly not a vampire.”

“Can we, at least, agree that he’s sleeping with Dr Jekyll?”

“Well, yeah. They aren’t exactly subtle.” Miss Ito deadpanned.

Jasper’s brain took a moment to catch up with the conversation before it did the mental equivalent of a back flip inside his skull.

“THEY ARE WHAT?”

“These idiots think they are.” Griffin chimed in, jabbing a thumb towards the pair.

“Well what do you think they are doing in there then!?”

“Might be related.” Griffin said with a shrug, “They have the same nose.”

“They do?”

“Kinda,” agreed Mr Archer.

“At least that’s a more likely theory than the one Dr Maijabi’s throws around,” said Miss Ito.

“Huh? What does he think?”

“That they are the same person.” Explained Mr Archer.

“He thinks they are what?”

“The same person.” Repeated Miss Ito.

“How would that be pos-“

“It wouldn’t. I mean potions do exist for changing hair colour but then we have the other physical changes. Mr Hyde as you might have noticed is a fair bit shorter than Dr Jekyll, not to mention the green eyes, the accent and overall personality differences.”

“And the vampirical ability to jump as far as he does.”

“Mr Hyde is not a vampire!”

“Maybe he’s just hanging around Dr Jekyll for his blood.”

“Or his money.” Griffin added in, clearly enjoying the brewing trouble. “Could be secretly black mailing him.”

“Or they could just be bed mates!”

“Why do you want so badly for them to be fucking!?”

Clearing his throat, to change the topic quickly before it became a full-blown argument, Jasper tried not to flinch when all eyes were suddenly back to him.

“Soo beyond his relationship with Dr Jekyll and possible ‘vampirical’ family members, is there anything else I should know about Mr Hyde?”

“I once saw that man eat an entire watermelon in one sitting.” Griffin answered immediately with a shrug.

“Edward Hyde is a disgrace to science.”

“Ouch Virginia. I heard he once jumped off the London Bridge on dare.”

“I heard he used to date Spring Heeled Jack.”

“I heard he was Spring Heeled Jack!”

“I heard he tried to steal the crown jewels!”

“Me too!”

“With an umbrella?”

“And a French mime.”

“And a cart of watermelons!”

“…. What?” was Jasper’s only response.

“No idea.” Miss Ito said in perfectly poised distain.

“Actually, Jasper you might want to be a bit careful around Mr Hyde.”

“Why?”

“Yeah, why?” said Archer confused.

“He slept with a werewolf when he was nineteen.”

“That was Dr. Jekyll.”

The four all turned to look at Mr Bird, who had up until that point been busy with filling the new pots.

“Dr Jekyll?!?!?!”

“Aye. Miss Rachel talks in her sleep and it’s one of the things she was saying. Don’t tell anyone you know though, that woman is scary when she’s cross.”

“….Nah."

“No way.”

“Can’t be true.”

“I don’t believe someone like Dr Jekyll would do something like that.”

Mr Bird only shrugged back at them.

“I also heard that Mr Hyde used to be in the circus.” He added planting another seedling. “An acrobat of some kind before Dr Jekyll picked him up.”

“That certainly makes more sense than ‘vampires’.”

“Oi!”

“No, Ito has a point.”

“Thank you, Griffin.”

“Maybe he was only such a good acrobat becaUSE OF HIS VAMPIRE HERITAGE!”

“No need to shout!”

“I still have a point!”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do!” whined Mr Archer.

“My, my. What is all this ruckus for?”

The argument petered out as Dr Jekyll walked gracefully towards them. He had a slightly bruised face that morning; apparently, he’d tripped and fallen down the stairs whilst half asleep. Looking expectantly between the lodgers for an answer each seemed to have found a different part of the surroundings to stare at innocently at leaving Jasper the only approachable face. The doctor sent him a promoting look.

“I…errr… I was wondering about Mr Hyde.”

The doctor’s expression shifted to a perfect smile, though his eyes were unreadable.

“What about Mr Hyde?”

“Um. Well. I um. How did you two meet? I mean, he’s rather different, I mean, compared to you. I mean.”

Jekyll sighed and nodded.

“I get what you mean. Mr Hyde and myself have known each other for a while now. We found each other through our love of mad science and I’ve been stuck with him ever since. He may be a bit reckless and hard to handle, but I have my own reasons to trust him like I do. So, don’t fret too much over Mr Hyde.”

Taking in this information, Jasper shot Dr Jekyll a satisfied smile. Pleased that there had been no real issue for him to address, the doctor quickly left the group returning to his study.

“Told you they were probably sleeping together.”

“Miss Ito, will you drop that topic already!”


End file.
